None.
Not Applicable.
Children are eternally curious and love to play. Children constantly seek new and various stimulants, both intellectually and physically. Games are invented with whatever kids find at hand, and everything can become a play toy. In addition, children are attracted to playground equipment that looks fun to play on, and equipment that is not complicated to use.
Children have long enjoyed playground equipment allowing for sliding and climbing. Traditionally, a slide has simply been a slide, and a climbing apparatus has simply allowed for climbing. As each piece of equipment has been single-purposed, providing a slide and a climbing apparatus has typically required multiple pieces. Thus, a separate slide or a separate climber each has required its own area for use.
In addition, most slides and climbing equipment are limited in the number of children that may physically be present on the equipment at a single moment. Playground equipment that allows multiple children to play simultaneously is desired.
The present invention relates to sliding and climbing playground equipment. As compared to existing prior art slides and climbers, the present invention provides playground equipment that is both a slide and a climber. Thus, the present invention provides a unique design for playground equipment and overcomes the discussed problems of prior art designs.
Among the several objects and advantages of the present invention include:
the provision of a slide and a climbing apparatus in a single unit;
the provision of a reversible slide and climber;
the provision of a slide and climbing apparatus that minimizes the area required for its use;
the provision of a slide and climbing apparatus that allows multiple children to play at the same time;
the provision of a slide and climbing apparatus that is attractive to children; and
the provision of a slide and climbing apparatus that is simple to use.
These and other objects and the advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the description that follows.
In accordance with these objects, the invention is playground equipment for the dual function of sliding and climbing. The invention includes a horizontal platform and an inclined portion attached thereto and extending to the ground. The inclined portion is supported approximately midway between the horizontal platform and the ground by detachable and re-attachable legs. The inclined portion of the combined slide/climber has two, generally opposed formed surfaces, a slide surface and a climbing surface. For one use, the inclined portion presents a slide surface, while when reversed in another use, the inclined portion presents a climber surface. The slide surface includes multiple, defined sliding paths that may be regular or irregular and may include humps or moguls. The climber surface includes multiple, defined climbing paths that may be regular or irregular. As the slide/climber is reversible, children may use one of the surfaces at a particular time. Each surface is on an opposite side of the inclined portion such that either the slide surface or the climbing surface is generally facing upward at a particular time to satisfy a particular function of the invention while the other surface is generally facing downward. Several different slide and climber surfaces are disclosed to show the scope and extent of the present invention. The horizontal platform is supported parallel to and above the ground by posts extending from the ground level to above the horizontal platform further supporting a roof.